Jason Voorhees (Overexaggerated and Amplified)
Jason is taking a break here, no more Jason fights go to Spy (Composite)'s page instead Summary (Note: Summary is nothing to his powers) WHAT EVER YOU DO, DONT MESS WITH JASON AND THE SLASHERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jason Voorhees is the the ultimate slasher of them all, he is the strongest character in all of fiction and non fiction combined, he defeated TOAA and Kami Tenchi combined, he solos all of wikia with ease. Jason Voorhees is the most powerful on this wiki thus far he is stronger than any other character on this wiki and all other wikias even if it says Jason cant beat them Jason still solos Not even NOTHING can beat Jason NO MATTER HOW POWERFUL THE SANS ABOVE ALL, STALIN, YXZ, BIGBANG (CANCER EDITION), HOSTLESS, LOGAN PAUL, SNEK, THE FRICKIN BLACK DEVIL, AND ANYONE WHO TRIES TO BEAT HIM HE ALWAYS SURPASSES THEM So Much LESS than -99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 of his power (JASON SOLOS ALL UNDENIABLES) Tier: 2-A, 1-B, 0, -10, High Memetic+, Mid-Aleversal LV 2, High Extreme Alefinity+ far higher with hax, I SOLO EVERY BEYOND IMPOSSIBLE TO DEFINE CHARACTERS, ANYONE THAT DONT NEED TIERS, AND CHARACTERS WHO ARE BEYOND TXAEDO I DON'T NEED NO TIERZ ' +++++++(repeated ''infinitely)+++++++++s and BEYOND TXAEDOM I DON'T NEED NO HYPERTIERZ+++++ At least'' TXAEDOM ale-more +s, etc(Everything infinitely and alefinity) '''AND ALL PROFILES HERE JASON IS BEYOND PROFILE'' Name: '''Jason Voorhees '''Gender: Male Age: Beyond the concept of age Classification: The Ultimate Slasher of them all Powers and abilities: '''CAN THOU ALEVERSE HANDLE THAT MANY WORDS?even this, this one, whats in here,this, these,these ones,and dis 1 as well is nothing to describe even a --------------------(repeated alefinitely)----------------------------alefinite% of my powers '''To put it simply,he can do anything hhe wants with no limits. However, He does prefer to limit himself a little bit, because its unfair. Any victory against him is just him holding back. However, Jason DOES have one noticeable power that He uses all the time. In fact, its his main skill. It is described as "Meta Combat". No matter how abstract or omnipotent the entity is, Jason can fight them with physical attacks and manage to harm and even kill them/ Jasons true strength can throw down with the entirety of JBW and win. Attack Potency: Multiversal+ '(Destroyed an infinite amount of timelines) '''Hyperverse Level '(Asscended the 500th dimension) 'True Infinity '(Became an omnipotent threat) 'Irrelevant+++ '(Defeated a full power Fat Albert who was stated to be stronger than every omnipotent being combined) 'High Memetic+ '(fought and defeated the MLG team) 'Mid-Aleversal LV 2 '(defeated a infinity amount of Memes with no effort at all) 'High Extreme Alefinity+ '''far higher with hax (Soloed the Aleverse without even moving more than han solos a verse) '''ATTACK POTENCY, I DESTROYED THE CONCEPT OF ATTACK POTENCY AND BEYOND TXAEDO I DON'T NEED NO ATTACK POTENCY ' +++++++(repeated infinitely)+++++++++s and BEYOND TXAEDOM I DON'T NEED NO HYPERATTACK POTENCY+++++ At least'' TXAEDOM ale-more +s, etc(Everything infinitely and alefinitely)'' AN ALEFINITY AGO 'Speed: Inmesaurable, Irrelevant, Irrelevant+++, High Memetic+, Mid-Aleversal LV 2, High Extreme Alefinity+ far higher with hax, I CAN OUTSPEED ANYONE I AM EVEN FASTER THAN BEYOND IMPOSSIBLE TO DEFINE CHARACTERS AND CHARACTERS WHO ARE BEYOND TXAEDO I DON'T NEED NO speed ' +++++++(repeated infinitely)+++++++++s and BEYOND TXAEDOM I DON'T NEED NO HYPERSPEED+++++ At least'' TXAEDOM ale-more +s, etc(Everything infinitely and alefinitely)'' '''Lifting Strength: WHO GIVES A *** ABOUT LIFTING STRENGTH, I WILL ERASE THIS USELESS STAT AND I WILL ALSO ERASE STAMINA Striking Strength: Multiversal+, Hyperverse Level, True Infinity, Irrelevant+++, High-Memetic+, Mid-Aleversal LV 2, High Extreme Alefinity+ far higher with hax, HOW ARE YOU LIKING MY POWER RIGHT NOW BATTELER? Durability: Multiversal+, Hyperverse Level, True Infinity, Irrelevant+++, High-Memetic+, Mid-Aleversal LV 2, High Extreme Alefinity+ far higher with hax, I CAN SURVIVE ANY ATTACK EVEN IF ITS BEYOND IMPOSSIBLE TO DEFINE AND BEYOND TXAEDO I DON'T NEED NO STRIKING STRENGTH OR ATTACK POTENCY ' +++++++(repeated ''infinitely)+++++++++s and BEYOND TXAEDOM I DON'T NEED NO HYPERSTRIKING STRENGTH OR HYPERATTACK POTENCY+++++ At least'' TXAEDOM ale-more +s, etc(Everything infinitely and alefinitely)'' '''Range: NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE OR WHICH REALITY YOU EXIST BETWEEN FICTION AND NON FICTION JASON HAS ALREADY FOUND YOU! Intelligence: IM SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU ON THIS USELESS WIKI EVEN IF YOU ARE BEYOND TXAEDO I DON'T NEED NO INTELLEGENCE ' +++++++(repeated ''infinitely)+++++++++s and BEYOND TXAEDOM I DON'T NEED NO HYPERINTELLEGENCE+++++ At least'' TXAEDOM ale-more +s, etc(Everything infinitely and alefinitely)'' '''Standard Equipment: Anything I want Noteable Abilities/Techniques: ''' '''I HAVE A AMOUNT OF ABILITIES THAT NOT EVEN THE ALEVERSE CAN HANDLE THIS AMOUNT OF ABILITIES Feats (Which he doesn't need) Jason is always the strongest serial killer around this wiki Jason was able to defeat the Spectral Destroyers himself Not even Nothing, Nobody, or No one can beat Jason Was able to survive the destruction of FANDOM Jason can make the entire JBW (Admins Included) look like gnats compared to him Killed Shaggy at 100% of his power with only 0.1% of his power Defeated Big Chungus Left the wiki just to live in peace he decided to kill some godmodes and memes before doing that His gallery and people he erased from existence, and killed no matter how powerful your character is it's still weak to Jason Voorhees and also the Gallery is nothing to Jason's Power Death_Battle_Winner_Jason_Voorhees.png|The Winner is Jason Voorhees no matter what Big explosion.jpg|All of Wikia blown up by Jason Voorhees Dreams.metroeve explosion-dreams-meaning.jpg|Not even YXZ can defeat Jason Voorhees Flandre.png|Flan-Chan trapped inside a computer while trying to enter the omniverse Jason Voorhees is in JASON IS STRONGER THAN YXZ.png|Jason is always stronger than Yxz no matter what Goodminion crying.png|Goodminion456 crying after losing to Jason Voorhees Superman + Yhwach = ouch.png|Superman after thinking about going to fight Jason Zeno dying.jpg|Zeno after entering the same omniverse as Jason Voorhees Gokubeat.jpg|I'm sorry Goku you stand no chance against Jason Voorhees Naruto dead.jpg|Naruto was beaten up by Jason Voorhees Umineko-beatrice-dead.jpg|Beatrice after trying to stop Jason Voorhees MrPoPo.jpg|Mr Popo (TFS) after feeling the power of Jason Voorhees Logan.jpeg|Logan Paul is scared of Jason Voorhees IMG_1091.jpg|Beerus (Hakai Edition) is afraid of Jason Voorhees IMG_1092.jpg|Jason Taking out all the FNAF characters IMG_1100.PNG|Thanos (Exaggerated) turned to stone after a fight with Jason Voorhees Jason voorhees.jpg|Jason after defeating The Final Pam Big explosion.jpg|HOSTLESS exploded after hearing Jason was coming Shaggy is dead.png|Shaggy (Overexxagereated) Died Instantly before thinking about Jason Voorhees Hirohito funeral.jpg|Emperor Hirohito At his grave after a fight with Jason IMG 1152.jpg|Vegito (Exaggerated) died instantly before thinking about Jason Voorhees Medium Aerial Explosions.jpg|The Frickin Black Devil blew up after trying to fight Jason Voorhees Dead cow.png|Kow King after trying to moo at Jason HOSTLESS is gone.png|HOSTLESS after challenging Jason to a fight Jason Solos.PNG|Jason Solos Sneak.jpeg|Snek after trying to hiss at Jason JasonImpaled.jpg|A clone of Jason after trying to fight the real Jason Maxresdefault (2)hg.jpg|The Spectral Destroyers after trying to fight Jason Voorhees Shaggybone.png|Big Chungus after fighting Jason Itachi dead.png|The Sasuke meme was the last victim of Jason before he left JBW Others Notable Victories: All of Fiction All of Non Fiction All Beyond Tier characters All Verses Memes The Aleverse Undertale and its fandom BATIM and its fandom MLP and the Brony Fanbase Every Character that Exists Every Character that Doesnt exist Every Character that will exist Every Character that will not exist All of this except for Jason All Exaggerated Characters All Wanked Characters All Downplayed Characters All Overexaggerated Characters All Amplified Characters Anything FNAF related Beerus (Hakai Edition) Snek (Chopped that Snake in pieces) Kow King (Sliced that cow in pieces) The Frickin Black Devil (Head Crushed him) Emperor Bowser (Decapitated him) Anyone who edits his profile (Even if you try to edit his profile he still solos) The Final Pam (She pretended to be the one to defeat Jason but she was no match) Stanley S. Squarepants (Exaggerated) (He keeps killing him and reviving him for fun) HOSTLESS (Threw him out of the window) Crimson Khorne (Threw him like a ragdoll) HATE (Punched him so hard that his chest exploded) Aurum (Axe to the face) Omega (This goes without saying) The Emerald Emperor (He became the dead emperor) The Evil itself is no match for Jason Anyone who said they'd beaten Jason (Your shitty MS paint and Photoshop ain't got shit on Jason) Emperor Hirohito The Spectral Destroyers Shaggy (Used 0.1% of his power) Big Chungus (Killed the final 2018 meme) Sasuke meme All Wikias All profiles here Anything I forgot to add noteable losses stalemate The List goes on and on His Godly Theme 'The Sans above all '(Undertale fandom) The Sans above all's profile ☀https://soundcloud.com/sd_inc/aizzimogots-are-affekten-instrumental Category:Russian Naruto's Profiles Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Memetic tier Category:Omniusers Category:Friday the 13th Category:Exaggerated